


No sé qué es lo que siento por ti

by liilamak



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilamak/pseuds/liilamak
Summary: ¡¿Cómo es que acabó teniendo sexo con Youngjae?! Así es como se despertó Jaebeom, pensando en cómo había iniciado todo aquello y... con una resaca horrible. Denle una oportunidad. Ando comenzando! Espero les guste compartanlo a otras fans de 2jae!!!!





	1. Introducción primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> No son mis personajes, todo es ficticio, solo para entretenernos y con el fin de expresar el amor hacia estos chicos XD Y por que siempre me he preguntado cómo podría surgir un romance entre ellos. LOL así que decidí hacer mi versión de los hechos.

 

 

Nunca pensó realmente en el éxito que podrían llegar a tener. Al principio solo era un sueño que se veía difuso entre largos entrenamientos y largas noches de desvelo por los pensamientos de preocupación constante hacia lo que debía o no hacer para poder seguir avanzando.

Al principio fue fácil para él dejar sus comodidades.

No le preocupó realmente dejar su casa y todo lo que tenia para él. La granja en la que había estado viviendo no era lo que él había planeado para su futuro. Le gustaba la música.

Era algo que disfrutaba mucho. No pensaba nada más que solo bailar y seguir adentrándose en estas cuestiones.

Como hijo único sus padres lo habían siempre apoyado.

La primaria a la cual quería entrar, sus amigos, fiestas, inclusive la secundaria fue su decisión.

Sonrió ante su recuerdo saltándose las clases y practicando lo que acababa de descubrir como estudiante, algo que realmente le ocupaba toda su mente: el b-boying.

Ese día viendo los videos por internet, se asombró de lo que aquellos chicos americanos estaban haciendo, las acrobacias y la fuerza que tenían para realizar todo eso con su cuerpo.

Desde ese momento, asombrado, comenzó por entrenar y tratar de hacer eso con su cuerpo y viendo que tenía facilidad para eso, siguió.

No tardó en que los chicos de la escuela comenzaran por admirarlo de vez en cuando en horas libres como el receso, o bien cuando no lo eran.

Claro que le agradó más cuando las chicas de la escuela secreteaban a su lado mirándolo, o más bien admirándolo y elogiando su cuerpo o su cara.

No era un chico feo, todo lo contrario, su cara era de un chico serio pero atractivo, maduro a pesar de sus 14 años. Su cuerpo era ancho y marcado. Pronto se volvió la sensación de la secundaria.

Por obvias razones sus calificaciones empezaron a bajar, bueno digamos que nunca fueron las más sobresalientes de su salón, sin embargo, nunca habían sido tan bajas, el b-boying, le estaba consumiendo mucho tiempo.

Su padre ya se lo había advertido (era la primera vez que lo veía realmente molesto), si seguía con esas calificaciones, le impediría seguir con aquella “cosa” del baile.

Claro que el enojo de aquella discusión fue algo que no olvidaría nunca.

Cómo, preso del coraje, tumbó algunas cosas en su habitación y salió casi corriendo, sin responder a las preguntas desesperadas de su madre. Lo primero que pensó fue en ir al parque cerca de la secundaria y gritar.

Sin embargo, pensó en lo que los vecinos podrían pensar y optó por quedarse callado, no sin antes golpear con su puño, una pared, claro que esto no le sirvió de nada, solo para dejarle una buena marca morada y algo de sangre en sus nudillos.

Se rió en su habitación al recordar toda aquella escena, después de algunos años, veía cuan inmaduro había sido y se dijo así mismo que aún en estos tiempos no se consideraba ni un poco más maduro, todo lo contrario, estaba más confundido que nunca.

Por un momento se olvidó de cuál había sido el motivo por el cual había recordado todo eso. 

Miró su habitacion. La habitación en la que habia estado durmiendo durante casi 4 años. El cuerpo que estaba recostado a su lado se movió un poco en búsqueda del suyo. Jaebeom, tocandole el cabello, lo miró y sonrió.

El recuerdo de la chica que llegó ese día en que casi se quebraba la mano lo invadió.

Después de estar haciéndose nudos sus pensamientos sin llegar realmente a una conclusión en donde pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con su padre lo tenían abrumado.

Todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, como buen adolescente, era rabia y querer golpear, pero sin ninguna solución en su mente.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas. Volteó y la miró.

Era una chica común y corriente, nada guapa como las otras que siempre revoloteaban a su alrededor.

La chica lo miraba intensamente, pero no con miedo o compasión si no como si todo fuera tan obvio (y realmente lo era).

“¿Alguien te hizo enfadar?”

“Qué te importa” Él nunca había sido grosero con las chicas, pero en ese momento la rabia era la que hablaba por él.

La chica lo miraba intensamente sin decir alguna palabra.

Desesperado ante la mirada de la chica, bajó su cabeza apretando sus puños.

“Lo siento, no soy así de grosero, pero ahorita no estoy para hablar con alguien, quiero estar solo”

“Entiendo… pero ¿sabes? Hablar te ayuda a solucionar las cosas, tal vez pueda ayudarte”

Y cosa rara, como si la chica tuviera el poder de hacerlo hablar mas, justo en ese momento habló, no supo ni porque, solo habló y le sirvió.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le debía bastante a esa chica que no volvió a ver en su vida.

“Mi padre quiere que deje el b-boying y yo no quiero, pero todo fue debido a mis bajas calificaciones”

“Pues ¿es obvio no? Lo único que tendrías que hacer es subir tus calificaciones”

“No se me da… y además no me interesa, solo me gusta bailar y la música”

“Oh bueno, eso cambia todo, pues ¿por qué no cambias tus estudios de escuela, por estudios de arte?”

Y en ese momento, todo cambio. Esa simple pregunta le dio otra perspectiva de su vida, de sus sueños.

En ese momento todo cambió para él. Todo empezaba a tener sentido y su rabia desapareció casi por completo

“¡Es verdad! Sería bueno, tengo habilidad y puedo estudiar en Seúl…”

“Sí, eres guapo, y además eres muy bueno bailando, tal vez puedas llegar a ser un ídol”

“Aunque no creo que mis padres lo aprueben, o les guste, bueno mi mamá si, pero mi padre es el problema”

“Tal vez, pero si les demuestras que puedes y que sabes, no tendrían porqué recriminártelo, al final, no dejarás tus estudios, solo los cambiarás, y en esas empresas a los que son miembros les dan clases de todo, nunca los dejan sin estudios”

“Es verdad… iré a planteárselos, gracias chica… eh… ¡gracias!”

Y corrió para su casa. No la miró de nuevo, solo escuchó un simple de nada a lo lejos. Y desde ahí todo cambió.

Ahora recordaba que pequeños empujones de ciertas personas que no te imaginas pueden llegar a ser o transformar toda tu vida, lo que eres, lo que piensas, cómo te vez a ti mismo.

Y eso sucedió aquella vez y ahora, estaba pasando justo en estos momentos de su vida.

Después de todos estos años de largo trabajo (y pesado), no había tenido una relación con alguien, primero por que el contrato con la empresa así lo establecía.

Después porque no podía conocer personas a su antojo, como a él le hubiese gustado. 

Si, se consideraba un chico difícil y complicado para relacionarse, claro que, durante su educación secundaria, en aquellos inicios, recordaba aquellos besos robados entre pasillos con chicas que lo admiraban por el b-boying, por su cuerpo, por su voz, por su baile, pero fuera de eso, no recordaba acercarse a ninguna de ellas emocionalmente.

Le gustaba tenerlas bajo su “control”, le gustaba sentirse deseado por ellas, ser popular, ser famoso, y más cuando empezó a trabajar en JYP, cuando empezó a tener fans y que hablaran de él y del grupo, tanto cosas buenas como malas, claro eso nunca iba a dejar de existir, pero le daba igual de cierta manera. Pero todo eso cambió.

Claro que no de un momento a otro, si no poco a poco, gradualmente, es más, ni siquiera supo de cuando empezó todo aquello.

Al inicio solo era por bien del “fan service” después, por “la amistad” que comenzó a surgir entre ellos por compartir cosas y todo eso.

Después toques “inocentes”, en Corea del Sur, entre hombres es “valido” darse nalgadas, tocarse los muslos, besarse en la mejilla, solo cuando son idols y solo cuando llevan mucho tiempo juntos y solo cuando son guapos. Ha-ha...

Después con mayor intensidad. Durante varias noches (sobre todo en invierno) se abrazaban con el pretexto del “frío” extremoso que no les permitia dormir. 

Toques. Tocar su pecho, tocar su cara, tocar sus muslos. Creia que esa habia sido la parte cumbre de todo, cuando empezaron con esos “apretones amistosos”.

Algo en él (ellos) comenzó a descontrolarse, la excitación, tal vez, lo mas seguro, lo que el pensaba, y se autoexplicaba, era que eran jóvenes, guapos, con las hormonas a todo lo que daba, puros hombres viviendo y conviviendo juntos por dos años. Pffff.

Hasta que todo eso, no supo en que momento, en esa noche, terminaron bebiendo soju, tocándose, besándose intensamente, quitándose la ropa, y teniendo sexo.

Y así despertó Jaebeom al día siguiente, recordando como habia empezado todo, desnudo, en la cama que compartía con su compañero desde hace 4 años y no con cualquier “compañero” sino con Youngjae, el vocalista principal del grupo, y con toda su ropa regada por el suelo.

Ahora todo sería diferente, había dado un giro.

El segundo giro de su vida. Y la cabeza le estaba matando del dolor. 

-Maldita resaca-. 

-eh?-

 


	2. Introducción segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de eventos de esa mañana tan incómoda para Youngjae y Jaebeom.

_**\- Maldita resaca-** _

_**\- eh? -** _  

 

Jaebeom volvió la mirada hacia Youngjae. Por alguna razón se sintió muy penado en ese momento. Bueno, no por cualquier cosa, era obvia la situación, simplemente no estaba preparado para volver a la realidad. Tomó la sábana y se cubrió hasta un poco arriba de la cintura. 

\- ¿Enserio huyng?- dijo levantando un poco la ceja pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se incorporó en la cama un poco. Su cabeza le dolía mucho. Sabía que no debían haber tomado demás. Sabían que no eran buenos en eso.

No tenían tanta tolerancia al alcohol como Jackson o Bambam que podían tomar cerveza o alcohol, o las dos cosas sin ponerse ebrios tan rápido. Los dos se habían pasado de más.

Sabía que Jaebeom no tomaba mucho. A pesar de que ya tenía edad para hacerlo, era alguien tranquilo que prefería beber alguna otra bebida o con algún sabor, lo que llamaban "cócteles", sin embargo, aquella noche se habían salido de control. Totalmente. En todo. 

El tampoco no era un chico que tomase mucho. De hecho, casi no le gustaba beber. Solamente cuando se sentía presionado por los demás, o cuando se le antojaba una bebida cómo a su líder Jaebeom.

Todos pensaban que le gustaba mucho tomar, algo que le parecía raro, porque él pensaba que no daba esa imagen, aunque parecía todo lo contrario, o bien lo que querían poner ebrio sus amigos.

Cuando estaban en grupo era otra cosa, muy diferente. Una vez que Bambam comenzaba y después Jackson le seguía, era borrachera segura o por lo menos descontrol. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de beber de esa manera, seguros sin infortunios.  

Generalmente era durante los cumpleaños de algunos de los miembros, sobre todo cuando iban a casa de Mark en L.A y sus amigos y primos estaban ahí; la fiesta se armaba a lo grande. Una vez que comenzaban, era difícil parar.

Y aquella noche, había sido una noche de esas en las que un amigo tuyo (en este caso de tus mejores amigos) empieza por beber para “relajar” el ambiente.

-Eh... no sé qué decir Youngjae, esto es raro- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano a través de su cabello. Se sentía incómodo porque no sabía cómo actuar, que decir.

En primera no lo lamentaba y aunque el sentimiento de culpa estaba ahí, desde hacía algún tiempo que quería y deseaba tener un acercamiento hacia el chico, claro que no mediante el sexo, o bueno sí, pero no así de esa manera, tan abrupta y tan… tan rara. 

Simplemente quería acercarse y conocerlo más. Saber si él también estaba interesado en él de cierta manera (en la romántica), quería compartir con él algo más sentimental.

Solo que la noche anterior habían compartido todo menos lo emocional o sentimental románticamente. De cierta manera creía y sentía que se había aprovechado de sus respectivos estados de ebriedad.

-mm… podría ser raro si nos comportamos raros, así que pienso que debemos comportarnos cómo siempre lo hemos hecho. Me iré a bañar primero- con este cierre tan abrupto, Youngjae se levantó de la cama no sin antes tomar su ropa interior del suelo y ponérsela ocultándose entre las sábanas como podía.

Jaebeom trató de no mirarlo. Le daba pena todo aquello. Él mismo se daba pena. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar por sus hormonas de esa manera y no frenarse? Él era el líder.

Un líder debería preocuparse por sus miembros. Un líder debería estar para sus compañeros, apoyarlos en lo que necesitasen. Un líder era capaz de controlarse con sus compañeros y ayudarles en las situaciones en las que ellos no pudieran controlar.

Precisamente para eso estaba un líder. Para guiar en las problemáticas y poder resolver de manera adecuada todas aquellas situaciones en las que los demás fallaban.

Pero ¿qué había hecho él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo poniendo en juego todo su liderazgo y trabajo de equipo. Todo por lo que habían trabajado tanto tiempo, tantos años, a lo largo de un extenso camino y no solo él, todos…Youngjae.

¿No estaba recordando hace algunos momentos en todas aquellas situaciones por las que había pasado para llegar hasta ese momento, hasta esta parte de su vida? En unas cuantas horas tendrían que estar tomando un vuelo para el comienzo de su gira.

Suspiró fuertemente y salió del mattress. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se tuvo que sostener de la pared más cercana a él. Necesitaba un buen baño, uno muy extenso y con agua muy fría. Esto siempre le había ayudado a aclarar su mente en los momentos más difíciles 

Se puso su ropa interior después de buscarla unos momentos, la encontró a lado de unas cajas apiladas dónde guardaban algunos regalos de las fans.

“¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?” pensó mientras suspiraba. Esto lo estaba poniendo muy ansioso. Tomó el resto de la ropa y la recogió y la puso en la ropa sucia. Acomodó un poco el mattress recogió unas cuantas cosas, perfumó un poco la habitación debido a que el aroma a alcohol y sudor aún estaba un poco presente. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-JB, hola- era Mark quien estaba recargado en la barra de la cocina. –Hola- respondió Jaebeom con la voz aún rasposa. Mark no le quitaba la miraba desde su lugar.

No sabía realmente que había pasado la noche anterior, pero de lo que si se había percatado era de la mirada tan intensa que Jaebeom sostenía frente a Youngjae mientras estaban en ese lugar, justo al lado del refrigerador y cómo Youngaje reía ante sea lo que fuera que Jaebeom le decía, muy cerca de él, más de lo normal. Youngaje solo sostenía un bote de jugo entre sus manos, y prácticamente era lo único que los separaba.

Mark había decidido ir por su cuenta ya que a él no le gustaba beber sin algo más dulce, solo para disminuir el sabor y ante la tardanza de Youngjae y la repentina salida de Jaebeom al “baño”, había decido ir por su cuenta ya que los demás estaban muy ocupados jugando a lo que restaba de “ladrones y policías” sin embargo la ebriedad lo hacía aún más interesante y divertido. Sin quitar que Jinyoung, Bambam, Jackson y Yugyeom eran los más apasionados cuando se trataba de juegos de lógica y razón.

Sin embargo cuando llegó a la cocina lo que vio le llamó la atención haciendo que se escondiera en el marco de la puerta.  

Jaebeom estaba peligrosamente cerca de Youngjae mirando intensamente sus labios.

Youngjae riendo y mirándolo directamente.

Jaebeom con su brazo extendido bloqueando la salida a Youngjae.

Sus cuerpos juntos.

Jaebeom sonriendo coquetamente.

Youngjae bajando su brazo.

Jaebeom levantando una ceja.

Youngjae sacando la lengua traviesamente y tocando la pierna de Jaebeom.

Jaebeom acercándose al cuello de Youngjae.

Youngjae subiendo su mano por la pierna de Jaebeom.

Y Mark no pudo seguir mirando. Sentía que estaba invadiendo algo que no le correspondía. Regresó a la sala dónde estaban todos y cambió de música para poner algo más movido.

No quería darse cuenta de más cosas, no por ese momento. Y de pronto una sensación lo invadió, algo que no sabía realmente que era hasta que miró a su lado. Se sintió celoso. No de Jaebeom, pero si de lo bien que se veía que la estaban pasando, o bueno, al menos así parecía.

-¿Quieres algo?- dijo Jaebeom sin mirarlo y sacando cosas del refrigerador para preparar su desayuno como de costumbre.

-No, gracias- Respondió Mark sin saber bien cómo iniciar algo. No quería incomodarlo. No sabía bien que había pasado aunque la ausencia de los dos durante la noche era más que una buena pista.

-mmm, hyung ¿puedes poner café?- Jaebeom se sentía muy incómodo, si bien Mark no era tan parlanchín como los demás, esa mañana lo miraba intensamente y eso no le gustaba. No era algo que hiciera mucho a menos que alguien la hubiera cagado. Y realmente esperaba que nadie se hubiese enterado de la metida de pata que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Claro, ¿crees que todos quieran?- dijo levantándose de su lugar para sacar el café del estante.

-No sé, pero pues prepara para todos- respondió enfocándose en la cacerola y los huevos que estaba por preparar, tal vez algo de Kimchi, para no variar.

-¿Estas bien?- _“Fuck”._ Jaebeom lo miró sin dejar de revolver el kimchi que había servido en la cacerola.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Respondió inmediatamente. Muy rápidamente para su gusto.

-Tú y Youngjae. ¿Todo bien?- “ _Fuck”._ Jaebeom siempre maldecía por vivir con tantos hombres, no es que no le cayeran bien, pero había veces en que no quería simplemente que se enteraran de lo que hacía o decía. No es que hubiera secretos, pero le gustaba tener su intimidad y no podía. Simplemente en esa casa no podía.

No le molestaba Mark. Era un gran chico. Apreciaba a los miembros, pero lo que eran él y Jinyoung, eran muy suspicaces y se podían dar cuenta de muchas cosas. Uno por que era muy observador y el otro porque tenía años de conocerlo.

-¿Qu…?- la queja fue interrumpida por un Youngjae recién bañado con el cabello mojado, una playera blanca básica y unas bermudas negras, descalzo.

Jaebeom no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia las gotas que le escurrían del cabello y pasaban por el cuello de Youngjae. Solo un momento. Un micro segundo para mirar a Mark y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Un poco de incomodidad, claro, sobre todo Youngjae que sentía el ambiente algo tenso y no sabía por qué pero sentía que en eso “tenso” estaba involucrado.

-¡Good morning hyungs!- respondió inmediatamente para aligerar el momento. Miró a Jaebeom cocinando y se dirigió por un vaso de agua. Se sentía perdido. El cabello mojado no era porque así le gustaba que se secara, sino porque la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello, le ayudaba a tapar el ligero chupetón que se había descubierto esa mañana mientras se estaba bañando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su lectura!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Subiré capitulo cada semana.
> 
> ¡Compartanlo!
> 
> Denle click en "Kudos" si les gustó. 
> 
> Bonita semana, hasta la próxima. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhhh!!! Es la introducción solamente chicos. Habrá que seguir! Espero les haya gustado! Se que soy mala con em summary jajajaja en fin. Si les gusta: compartanlo a mas fans del 2jae. Meteré algo de Markjin y tal vez algo de jinson... ya veremos jajaja saludos!


End file.
